Living in a strange new world
by B-36
Summary: A WI of massive proportions, in the days of old a terrible event tore reality apart as the Duel Monster World and Human worlds merged, now the world has many strange places filled with monsters and spellcasters. See them through the eyes of Henry Fokker whose destiny is much greater than expected.


In the middle of a small desert was a temple, no one knew what the temple held, who built it and why. All the inhabitants of the nearest town fifteen miles away knew was that something evil must be contained since all who approached it dissolved under blasts of darkness.

Thus the stranger on his horse was looked upon with sadness as he came through and asked for the temple, the people looked nervously at each other. For far too long they had been justified in keeping away from it to the point that any travel was done around the temple by at least 20 miles.

The man though wasn't afraid, "I just need a ride to the border, that's all." Was the second thing he said.

"Why should we let you?" asked one man.

"I want to go into the temple for my own purposes." Was the reply to the man.

"What are they?" asked the town mayor, a fat balding man.

"Power and control." The man said with a smile.

The local innkeeper was the only one who offered his services after that point; first the stranger wanted a rest for the morning trip. He paid with a bronze statue that was from a time before the current state of the world. The innkeeper immediately gave him room and shelter.

As the time reached nine at night the owner of the inn sent his daughter to inquire if the stranger wanted food in his room or at a table.

The girl nervously walked up the stairs, she was excitable, not yet marriageable age which was sixteen in that land and a magician, not much of one but one with promise.

It was with a surprise she came into the man's room and saw he was a wizard.

Around the room where thousands of drawings all over the walls and on the bed were some 100 cards that caused her to realize what that the man was a magical user.

However they were not the cards that men gambled with every night on the tables while performing more immoral acts, they were portal cards, cards that held the spirit of a monster which the magicians and witches released in sacred duels, defense, wars, or for transport. So enamored was she that the stranger didn't disturb her as she looked at them with curious eyes, not touching but absorbing them in.

She then returned to reality and saw she was close to the customer's bed while he was on the other side smiling at her fascination.

"What's the message from the owner?" he asked.

"Um, sorry, papa told me to ask if you'd eat up here or downstairs." The girl stammered.

"I'll eat downstairs, now then, you know what these cards are?" he asked with eyebrows raised as he raised a card with a three eyed monster*.

"Yes, my mother taught me some magic, she died before teaching me enough." The young girl admitted.

"Sorry to hear that was she a good mother and teacher?" he asked.

"Yes on both, she died giving birth to my twin brothers." She said.

"You must have a bigger family than two twins." He said.

"Twelve children all together from my mother and stepmother." The girl said.

"_TWELVE?_" shouted the man in shock, with good reason as most couples in the world gave birth up to eight kids and could only expect four of them to survive infancy, and those were the lucky ones whose mothers survived.

"My mother placed some enchantments on the family." Said the girl nervously but with some pride evident in her voice.

"I'll say." Said the man still in disbelief at the news.

"Sorry to bother you, I'll get going." She said.

"Go ahead miracle child." He said with a laugh as he got over the shock.

"My name is Sara." She replied.

"Name is Henry Fokker." The mystery magician said as the girl left.

Smiling he turned to see a shadow in the corner, it formed into a demonic skull creature who said "She'll want to come with you soon at this rate."

"I suppose so." Henry replied as he put 42 cards together and the others into a spare pair of pants.

"Am I in that deck?" asked the skull.

"Nope."

"It's because I talked back to you isn't it?"

"What gave you that clue?"

"Damn me and my mouth."

Fokker went down the stairs with a whistle coming from his lips, as he entered the dining room several people looked at him with various looks, some cautious, others angry, and the rest curious.

Evidently Sara had talked about him, he sighed as the various scenarios played out in his head, he already had a bounty on his head for destroying a town in an effort to escape from some rogue magicians.

He went to a small table where the innkeeper walked up to the table and said "I'm sorry if my daughter interrupted-"He was interrupted as Fokker smiled and said "Nope, she did nothing of the kind. It was a pleasant surprise to find someone enamored by the portal cards instead of trying to kill me like others."

The innkeeper smiled and said "That's excellent to hear, she always showed the most talent with magic in the family. I'm always disappointed to see her fail though."

Fokker nodded and replied "It takes time and a good partners help, who or what was her mother's spirit partner may I ask?"

The innkeeper took out a card, a brown portal card with a yellow phoenix creature** on it, and said "My wife told me this one would never follow anyone until they proved themselves."

"A very difficult partner, should I get back I'll help your daughter if you want, but she would have to leave here." Fokker said.

The innkeepers grim face brightened and said "That would be wonderful, I've always felt she could do better out in the world, determination and work ethic are not problems for her."

"Excellent to hear, I'll work with her should I get back." Fokker promised.

"Here's to your survival then." The innkeeper said.

After dinner Fokker laid on his bed when he heard the door creak, he sighed as several voices came from the door, his ears caught their whispers and he knew it was going to be a bad night.

Turning to the door he said "It's open."

Three men fell in through the door in surprise and saw the cross form of Fokker who said "get out while I am in the mood to let you."

One of the thieves took out a knife and rushed him, Fokker held up a card which showed a frowning skull demon, then the picture disappeared as the magician said "Arise from the darkness Summoned Skull!"

The demon formed in front of the man and grabbed his hand with the knife, he then crushed the hand and knife pommel with a simple grip, the man screamed in agony as his hands nerves were hit by a variety of muscles and bone fragments. The other two tried to run but the skull held up his other hand and two electric whips flew out from his palm entrapping them, they were then brought back to the skull.

The magician looked at the three and said "Well what do we have here? Three thieves that thought they could catch a magician asleep?"

The thieves were too stunned to answer and the magician looked at them as people ran to the disturbance with weapons out, they all stopped as they saw the Summoned Skull who growled at them until Fokker slapped his head.

"Enough, now clear out your throat, can't have a rerun of Cambridge." Fokker growled.

The Skull coughed while the innkeeper ran up and saw the three men, the skull and the magician.

He then slapped all three would be thieves with a mighty crack and said "I apologize Mr. Fokker, please excuse these people's behavior, we've had a few break-ins but nothing this serious."

"Don't worry; just let me fix this man's hand so you can begin your punishments." Fokker said as he took out another card with a brown background with a fairy holding a big needle, "Come on out Injection Fairy Lily!"

The giggling fairy appeared causing some of the men to stop to look at her; those with wives were slapped by said wives.

The fairy then said "What is it, Fokker?"

"Injection, Summoned Skull got excitable when he saw some thieves and broke a hand. Can we fix that?" Fokker asked.

"Yes, now sir. Please face your rear to me." Said the fairy with a grin, she then showed the big needle. The thief screamed and then fell to the ground, pleased with her work the fairy took out a large spell book and then looked at the hand, then she closed the book.

"This will be extremely painful to watch, all here should leave the area." The fairy announced.

Then Summoned Skull said "How bad can it be?"

The fairy then whispered what would happen into his ear causing the fiend to turn physically green and run past the people looking like he had to vomit. It was this act alone which caused the rest of the procession to flee save for Fokker who frowned at the fairy.

"It's just a simple healing spell." He said.

"What's the point of having powers if you can't scare a few people?" replied the fairy.

"Make the screams loud then." He replied.

"Thank you Mr. Fokker!" replied the nurse fairy with gleam in her eyes.

She then muttered causing the man's mouth to open and let out a scream of pain; she let it continue for a few moments and then finally snapped her fingers causing the hand to be repaired.

Then she muttered a counter spell to her first causing the man's voice to cut out and she waited a minute, and then yelled "ALL DONE!"

Fokker then said "That quick?"

"Skull broke the bones into large pieces, much quicker to fix than small bone breakages." Explained the fairy who then advised, "You'll want you to keep up your strength for tomorrow morning, good luck."

He smiled as she turned into a shadow and went into her card, the crowd came back in and they saw the hand was repaired, they took the thieves away for punishment and a half hour later Fokker finally closed his door.

Skull was in the room and said "That was exciting."

"Too much excitement for my taste." Admitted Fokker.

"Very well, now rest. Tomorrow will be a difficult day if the previous four places are any indication." Said the Skull who went back into his card.

"Thanks, now I should rest, get breakfast, and then go." He yawned as his eyelids went over the white orbs of his eyes.

He awoke at the crack of dawn as a farmers cock crowed as the sun appeared over the sand dunes.

He went downstairs where his gracious host was already making breakfast with his wife, turning in surprise he walked to Fokker who looked at him.

"I see its time. Will you eat here?" he asked.

"Yes, then I'm going straight to the temple." Fokker explained.

"I wish you much luck." Said the wife.

"Thank you, I will need only luck when I get in." He said.

"Why so early?" asked the innkeeper with curiosity.

"I can cover my movements, that's why I'm not flying there, the valley beneath the hills are covered in shadow up till noon. I have a few spells to see that far so I can finally dispose of your scourge." He said with a smile.

"That'll be a relief to the traders, now what'll happen to the temple if you succeed?" asked the wife.

"It'll break apart, dissolve and never appear again." He said.

"And you know this how?" asked the wife.

"I've done it four times before." Fokker replied.

"Impressive, with that record it seems like you do stand a good chance at doing this." Came the Innkeepers replay.

"Indeed." Said Fokker who was then served a small meal which ate quickly, he and the innkeeper took the cart to the border and stopped, the innkeeper looked up and saw the foreboding hills.

Then he saw a portal card with a blue background and saw it was empty, turning he saw an ancient looking stone telescope in Fokkers hands. He was looking at a hill when suddenly he smiled and said "Gotten cocky haven't we?"

"What is it?" asked the innkeeper who was then given the telescope and pointed to a hill. He saw a black and purple machine looking at them with sharp eyes.

"What is that thing?" he said, Fokker replied "Dark Catapulter."

"Can you handle that thing?" asked the man.

"Yep, alright come on out Summoned Skull!" He threw the card containing the skull who leapt out and then threw a stream of energy at the machines position. The stream exploded as the Catapaulter launched his own counterattack.

"Didn't know he could block that." The skull said in disbelief.

"He must have some extra power with him." Said Fokker, who looked through the telescope and whistled as he saw an axe*** in its hand with a black pendant**** around its neck.

"He's at your power level." Fokker said.

"Damn it! No wonder he's in the open." Said the fiend.

"Agreed, I have a plan though. I know you hate a certain trap of mine but it's the only way, it'll allow you to get through any more powerups." Fokker said as he revealed a magenta background portal card with an armor set on it.

"Put it on." Said the Skull as the card glowed and armor went onto his body, he then rushed forward as the Catapulter launched black streams of energy which the fiend's armor absorbed with ease, scared the machine launched more attacks as Summoned Skull leapt up and landed in front of him.

Bravely the machine tried to strike him with his axe but the Skull simply grabbed the axe with his left hand and with the energy absorbed it then punched the machine with his right sending it flying into a dune before Fokker and the innkeeper who was stunned at the turn of events as the Summoned Skull leapt to the unfortunate monster who then leapt up to run but to his dismay the Skull proved that the wings on his back weren't for show as he glided the slow beast who was knocked down.

Then the fiend closed his fists and both were covered in black energy which exploded as they struck the metallic skin causing a golden hole to open on in its chest. Happy with that result Fokker took out three cards and threw them at the pendant, axe, and monster. All three were absorbed and the cards flew back to Fokker who was happy to see the success.

The innkeeper then said "That was, amazing."

"Indeed, now I'm going to fly the rest of the way, Thank you for the ride." Said Fokker who called back Metalmorph and Summoned Skull but then summoned a dragon that looked like a serpent.

"Curse of Dragon meet innkeeper, innkeeper meet Curse of Dragon." Said Fokker.

"Why are you the Curse of Dragon?" asked the innkeeper.

"My mother was drunk when she found my father, a serpent, that and my eagle like roar makes all other dragons consider me a curse on all of them." Explained the dragon/serpent hybrid (What, this story will mostly have Duel Monsters talking so I need a butt monkey)

"My condolences." Said the innkeeper as Fokker mounted the beast and flew away.

For an hour the dragon and master flew past the dunes until they stopped when they saw the temple, the two were stunned to see a massive temple that wasn't higher than 100 feet, smaller than the hills around it but yet it was large and untouched by the erosion it should've experienced.

"It's terrifying on a mental level." Noted the dragon.

"It does feel forbidden, but we both know why." Said the magician.

"Glad I'm not fighting him…" said the dragon nervously as he disappeared.

The magician walked up to the entrance and then ran through putting up defenses around him as he ran through the rooms to a gigantic chamber where he stopped and went "Oh fuck."

A voice said "That would be difficult for me." Fokker moved back as chains rattled around the demonic head of Exodia the Forbidden One.

"I am Exodia, or rather one of five parts of myself. The other four are in temples all around the world. Right now I have little power but with the right treatment I can make your powers much more, why are you laughing?" asked Exodia shocked to see him laughing.

"I'm not an idiot, you want me to release you so I can be wiped out by you when you get out." Said Fokker.

"You're not a moron. Oh well Ill cut the bull and get to the deal." Said Exodia, "We duel, magic rules, your choice in them and if you win Ill swear allegiance on all five of my parts, if you lose well, I think you can guess the end results of that." The trapped spellcaster said.

"Agreed, the rules are this:

One, all level five to six monsters require one sacrifice, above that star level limit two sacrifices are needed.

Two, field bonuses are given out into 50% attack and defense bonuses.

Three, fusion beasts cannot attack the turn they are summoned.

Six card limit in hand with five in our hands at the start.

The final rule is that we have 4000 Life points." Said Fokker.

"That's easy enough, though with me in a temple I would say spellcaster and rock gets the bonus?" asked Exodia.

"Correct, you catch on fast." Complimented Fokker.

"I am a near invincible being of hell; I think I can catch on fast." Said Exodia.

"My mistake, if I win would you tell me how you got sealed in the first place after this?" asked Fokker curiously.

"Of course you may." Exodia said as portal cards appeared around him as a giant dueling arena appeared out of the ground; on Exodias side was a platform where the cards rested while Fokkers side had nothing as Exodia said "Would you like a platform?"

"If you don't mind, just let me set something up first." Fokker said as he took out a circular device which he put on his wrist, he threw it and as it reached the middle of the field it then launched four devices which hit the four corners and unfolded revealing themselves to be weird stick like things which sent out waves of energy.

"Holograph projectors, it'll allow us to preserve our strengths, too many duels have been won by magicians dying of energy loss or by getting killed in battle, in my opinion." Explained Fokker.

"Interesting, dueling has advanced much, I see." Said Exodia interested, "And this piece of mechanical ingenuity. I am intrigued."

"If I take the safeties off then I can still do damage to my environment and even cause death." Fokker said.

"It's too bad you don't have my other limbs, and then I could've been freed instantly." Exodia said with a sigh, the chains around him bit into his chest.

Fokker got onto his side as a platform formed itself on his side of the field, "Now LETS DUEL!" He said as he drew five, Exodia's cards flew up from the top of his deck and over his face, then a sixth card flew up to Exodia's hand.

"I'll go first, seniority and all that." He said, smiling he looked into his hand and saw his head look at him, he then looked at the other four cards (Giant Soldier of Stone X2, Polymerization, Jar of Greed, and Sangan.) and smiled as he put the jar facedown and put Sangan in facedown defense, then ended his turn.

As Fokker drew, Exodia smiled as he said "I now play Jar of Greed, it allows me to draw one card." A card flew into his hand (Draining shield) and he smiled as he plotted his next move.

Fokker looked into his own hand, (White Stone of Legend, Trade in, Poison Draw Frog, Pot of Avarice, Left Leg of the Forbidden One, and Pot of Greed.) and played Pot of Greed.

He drew two (Right Leg of the Forbidden One and Cards of Consonance.) then played Poison Draw Frog in attack position (Water, LV1, 1000 ATK/1000 DEF) and put Pot of Avarice in facedown. He didn't want to draw too much at the moment and give Exodia suspicions.

Exodia drew Polymerization and looked at Sangan expectantly, he then played the monster in facedown defense and put his draining shield down and said "I end."

Fokker drew Monster Reborn and smiled, he now had a way to mask himself as he said "I play Cards of Consonance! It allows me to draw two if I discard a dragon tuner if you haven't caught up on the times." He discarded the White Stone of Legend and drew two cards (Skelengel and Shallow Grave).

"Now I get to call a monster to my hand if the White Stone is discarded, now I play Trade in, any explanation required?"

"I remember that card, no need to explain." Exodia said as Fokker discarded Blue Eyes White Dragon and drew two cards (Energy Drain and Change of Heart.)

Then Fokker grinned as he played Monster Reborn, "Come Forth, BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON." He called as energy flew from the grave and brought forth a pale white dragon with deep blue cerulean eyes who roared in anger at Exodia who then looked in silence.

After a moment he questioned "They still exist?"

"Yes, I don't believe they were ever in danger of extinction, whoa, what's wrong girl?" he asked as the dragon roared in defiance at Exodia.

"I think I can explain this one for her. When I had a body I tore apart the land for more power when I was confronted by her tribe, they all fought me but I wiped out the tribe gradually. Eventually the heathen gods were so disgusted they called forth their divine beasts who battled me and eventually separated me into five for my crime against the gods treasured beasts." Explained Exodia.

"My tribe can never forgive your actions against us!" screamed Blue Eyes as memories of the battle came forward.

"Well then we shall see." Said Exodia.

"I plan on permanently sealing him my dear, in the one place I have full control of." Fokker said, Blue Eyes smiled at him and said "If you win, oh the irony! You will only win love from my tribe."

"Thank you, now attack his first facedown with White Lightning!" he commanded, Blue Eyes grinned as he she launched her strike, and then the draining shield was activated absorbing her attack and giving Exodia 3000 more lifepoints.

**Fokker: 4000/Exodia: 7000**

Exodia chuckled as he said "Losing it?" Cursing Blue Eyes looked at Exodia with anger as Fokker set down Skelengel and put down Energy Drain.

Exodia drew and saw Witch of the Black Forest, in his hand, smiling he then put his witch in facedown defense and then played Polymerization, Sangan and Witch of the Black Forest fused into Sanwitch (ATK:2100-3150), drawing two parts of himself he now only needed two, smiling he then attacked Blue Eyes.

Smiling Fokker said "I play Energy Drain, it allows my girl here to gain 200 attack for each card in your hand until the end of this turn."

(Blue Eyes ATK: 3000-4000)

Blue Eyes smiled as she launched a stream of energy blowing apart the Sanwitch, Exodia screamed as Blue Eyes launched a small stream of energy striking Exodia.

**Fokker:4000/Exodia:6150**

"Prepare for death." Growled Exodia.

"Come on then wuss." Taunted the magician with a light in his eyes.

"Alright, I play Card of Sanctity, now this card allows us both to draw until we have six." Exodia said as Fokker drew the remaining pieces of Exodia and the Pillager, Exodia had drawn only another giant soldier and Labyrinth wall.

Cursing the spellcaster demon set down his soldier and ended hoping to maul the upstart.

"Now Mr. Exodia, I play a nasty little spell called the Pillager. I get one card from your hand." Said Fokker.

The cards showed themselves and then Fokker said "Blue Eyes, come here my dear."

The dragon came to him and he whispered in the dragons' ear out of Exodias hearing, then the dragon started laughing uncontrollably.

Exodia rolled his eyes as Fokker chose his head, the magician nodded impressed, still he could prepare for his next…..

His eyes widened as he felt his limbs again, smiling he prepared to vaporize the upstart when he saw his chamber facing him and the Blue Eyes laughing her head off next to him. He realized the punk had done it, he had won with him!

He looked down at Fokker who said "I found the other four pieces first."

"Well, at least I have my body back." Exodia said trying to look on the bright side of things.

"NOW EXODIA, OBLITERATE!" Fokker shouted and Exodia gasped as he felt his full body form, this shouldn't have been possible! No one could maintain his body but the ancient ones of old and even they! Now he wondered what in heaven's name he was dealing with. Regardless he enjoyed the feeling and formed an energy ball in-between his hands, aiming at his accursed seal he launched a ball of energy shattering the seal and the magic holding the temple together.

As the field disintegrated into dust Fokker knew to get out as cracks appeared as reality stepped in to make up for lost time, he sent out the disk which recalled his holographic projectors and then took out a card.

He called forth Curse of Dragon who looked at his master worriedly; he was thinner by 20 pounds, dehydrated, and tired.

The dragon got him onto his back and launched a fireball at the wall vaporizing it and then flew out with a roar. The temple collapsed with a blast as the dragon flew to 300 feet, looking at it the draconic being shivered, not for himself but for his master, that had been too close.

Turning he saw Fokker losing consciousness and the dragon flew carefully back to the town, it took a half hour but the people were stunned to see the dragon who lowered his master off his back and onto the ground under some shade.

The innkeeper ran out and said "What's wrong with him?"

"He won but it cost him Mr. Innkeeper." The dragon said as he nuzzled Fokkers body with his horn.

"He won?" asked the innkeeper.

"Yes my friend, he won. To complete his victory he called on massive power usage that luckily didn't kill him. When he wakes in a week make him drink water, eat, and rest in cool shaded places." Said the Dragon as he flew up to the window of the room his master was located, the innkeeper took him up to his room carefully and set him in the bed. The dragon nodded and watched him as the innkeeper left.

The dragon watched his master intently and then a thought came to his head, he rummaged through the pockets of Fokkers jacket and found some gold and salt, he took himself to the innkeeper who was about to milk an old cow.

Looking up the innkeeper said "Yes?"

"I'm here to pay in case he overstays, Here's some good gold and salt." Said the dragon. The innkeeper smiled and said "He's got enough to stay a year."

"Then keep it around, tsk, tsk, he always is getting himself hurt." Said the dragon.

"Why does he do it?" asked the man.

"Memory, he lost his memory when he came into my territory, I used a tracer spell and found out that only certain cards could work on him, those of an extreme power level, legendary beasts lost for years which he can trace." Said the dragon.

"I wish him luck then." Said the man.

"I hope that luck isn't ill placed, I fear what lies at the end our road." Admitted the dragon as he flew back to his masters side.


End file.
